Egzekucje
Egzekucje – jedna z wielu czynności w serii Grand Theft Auto. Są to przerywniki, w których protagoniści uśmiercają różne postacie. Po raz pierwszy oficjalne egzekucje pojawiły się w Grand Theft Auto IV i w obu dodatkach do tej gry. Wykonuje się je głównie za pomocą pistoletu, choć zdarzają się wyjątki. Jeśli namierzony cel jest oznaczony na czerwono, a gracz w niego wyceluje, włączy się przerywnik, w którym protagonista uśmierca daną postać. Użycie egzekucji do wykonania misji nie jest wymagane, gdyż gracz może równie dobrze zabić postać w inny sposób. Lista egzekucji Grand Theft Auto IV * Dardan Petrela (Bleed Out) – jeśli podczas walki z nim gracz go rozbroi i obije go do pewnego stopnia, włączy się przerywnik, w którym Niko wyrzuca Dardana przez okno, a spadający Dardan wpada do wody i tonie w wyniku odniesionych ran. * Ivan Bytchkov (Ivan the Not So Terrible) – jeśli gracz zdecyduje się go zabić, Niko nadepnie na jego palce, zaś Ivan puści się złamanych schodów przeciwpożarowych i spadnie z dużej wysokości na chodnik. * Vladimir Glebov (Uncle Vlad) – Niko przystawi mu pistolet do głowy i strzeli mu w lewe oko. * Mikhail Faustin (The Master and the Molotov) – Niko postrzeli go w kolano, a następnie w klatkę piersiową, przez co Faustin spadnie z dachu na chodnik i zginie. * Cherise Glover (Ruff Rider) – jeśli gracz zdecyduje się ją zabić, Niko postrzeli ją w głowę, zabijając na miejscu. * Dwayne Forge (The Holland Play) – jeśli gracz zdecyduje się na zabicie Dwayne'a, Niko wymierzy w niego pistoletem. Dwayne odwróci się, a po chwili Niko strzeli mu w tył głowy. * Playboy X (The Holland Play) – jeśli gracz zdecyduje się na zabicie Playboya, Niko przystawi mu pistolet do szyi, a następnie przestrzeli mu ją. * Porywacz Romana (Hostile Negotiation) – użycie każdej broni uruchomi egzekucję porywacza. Strzelenie do niego z dowolnej broni uruchomi przerywnik, w którym porywacz zostaje postrzelony w klatkę piersiową, puszcza Romana, obraca się i upada martwy brzuchem na ziemię. * Tom Goldberg (Final Interview) – jeśli gracz po przyparciu Goldberga przestrzeli szybę za nim, a następnie z dowolnej broni strzeli w niego pod właściwym kątem, Goldberg wypadnie z okna. * Clarence Little (Holland Nights) – jeśli gracz zdecyduje się go zabić, Niko zignoruje błagania Clarence'a i postrzeli go w twarz. * Teddy Benavidez (A Long Way to Fall) – użycie każdej broni uruchomi egzekucję Teddy'ego. Nawet jeśli gracz przesunie go, nie używając żadnych broni, i tak uruchomi się przerywnik, w którym Teddy potyka się o uszkodzone cegły i spada z dachu bloku na chodnik. * Luca Silvestri (Meltdown) – Niko postrzeli go w klatkę piersiową, przez co jego ciało zsunie się z sedesu, na którym siedział. * Aiden O'Malley (Tunnel of Death) – użycie jakiejkolwiek broni palnej na Aidenie spowoduje, że ten spadnie ze skarpy do wody i się utopi. * Isaac Roth (Late Checkout) – Niko postrzeli go w klatkę piersiową. * Jeden z ludzi Isaaca Rotha (Late Checkout) – jeśli gracz strzeli w zbiornik z gazem, ten wybuchnie, a wtedy włączy się przerywnik, w którym jeden z ludzi Isaaca w wyniku eksplozji zapala się, spada z dachu z bardzo dużej wysokości i ginie pod wpływem upadku. * Darko Brevic (That Special Someone) – jeśli gracz zdecyduje się go zabić, Niko odda w jego stronę 12 strzałów, po których Darko umrze. * Dimitri Rascalov (A Dish Served Cold) – Niko przestrzeli mu kolana, a następnie postrzeli go w szyję, zabijając go. The Lost and Damned * Brian Jeremy (Bad Standing) – jeśli gracz zdecyduje się go zabić, Brian zacznie rozpaczliwie błagać o wybaczenie, lecz Johnny w złości powie mu, by pogodził się ze swoim losem, po czym postrzeli go w klatkę piersiową. * Billy Grey (Get Lost) – Johnny będzie mierzyć do niego z pistoletu, lecz będzie wahał się go zabić. W końcu Billy wyjmie nóż i spróbuje zaatakować Johnny'ego, który odruchowo postrzeli go w klatkę piersiową. The Ballad of Gay Tony * Marki Ashvilli (Dropping In) – użycie każdej broni uruchomi jego egzekucję. Po postrzeleniu go przez Luisa Marki wypadnie przez okno i spadnie z dużej wysokości. * Ray Bulgarin (Departure Time) – Luis będzie mierzyć w niego pistoletem. Wtedy Bulgarin odbezpieczy swój granat i zacznie straszyć Luisa, który mu odpowie, że zaryzykuje, po czym postrzeli go w klatkę piersiową. Ciekawostki * Po oszczędzeniu takich postaci jak Ivan Bytchkov, Cherise Glover, Clarence Little i Brian Jeremy pojawią się one później jako przypadkowe postacie. * Użycie egzekucji nie zmieni ilości zabitych ludzi w statystykach gracza. Kategoria:Czynności en:Executions